


How Pokemon Battle in "Becoming a Hero"

by TheeAuthor



Series: MHA/Pokémon(anime) [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, I made it for myself basically, I'm posting this so I can get other peoples advice, It's not really shown here though, It's to help with understanding how Pokemon battle in the MHA Universe, Lists, Lots and lots of reaserch, Research, This is a thing I made, What are rules, What is logic, Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheeAuthor/pseuds/TheeAuthor
Summary: What the tags say basically.I had to make a plan so I can choose the pokemon moves and write fight scenes. And I thought that if anyone is curious then you can look as well.
Relationships: None
Series: MHA/Pokémon(anime) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027444
Comments: 13
Kudos: 13





	How Pokemon Battle in "Becoming a Hero"

In the My Hero Academia Universe, Pokémon battles will have be a little different.

So First off, I did some research for the Pokemon’s typing (I don't have the typing memorized, I haven't played the games because I have no money) and the moves they have done throughout the Anime. I looked on the official Pokémon website, Bulbapedia, Pokecharts.com, and pokemon.fandom.com, to get the information. I also watched some of the best of a certain pokemon’s battles in a compilation to get an idea. So, if there is a discrepancy that is wrong, please, please, _please_ tell me. I want the battles I write to make sense, be cool, and follow the lore.

Secondly: I know that Pokémon are supposed to only know four moves, but I also know the anime (and Ash) tends to break this rule, and so will I. I came up with an idea, I thought that generally, for a battle, before a time of rest, a pokemon can only use four moves, but they can have others in their inventory. So, they can choose what they want for a battle. Mostly because I thought it would extend the combat and fight scenes in the story. Plus several pokemon have a wide variety of moves they have used that I want to use again.

Thirdly: Pokemon can use other parts of their bodies to fight as well (i.e. kicking, punching, claws, tails, teeth, wings, head) like an animal or a person could. Moves just add extra _oomph_ to the power of the action. For example, a pokemon can bite without using the move Bite, but the move would multiply the power of the action of biting. To take this in action, say Lycanroc bites something, it would just be the power of Lycanroc’s jaw strength and teeth. However, if Lycanroc uses Bite, the move provides an extension of the reach of the attack (the glowing teeth) and adds strength much higher than jaw strength (strong enough to destroy rocks or metal).

Lastly: Types in this instance are strange. Because typing doesn’t exist in the MHA universe. Which means, it is the elements themselves that the Pokemon are vulnerable to. (how types like fairy and dragon work... I still don't know) For example, Grass-types are vulnerable to Ice, this just means that Ice in general or any moves with Ice they are vulnerable to. Plus their types and how they would work in nature also is in effect. (Charizard can cook things with his tail, Pikachu can be a power outlet, Greninja is still a frog). Other things that are not related to types affect them as would make sense biologically. A knife is still a knife and would have the same effect, like how Leaf Blade, Cut and other such Moves can have the same result.

So without further to do 

**Pokemon moves:**

* The main roster of Four Moves the Pokemon generally uses in battle.

**Pikachu**

**Type** : Electric

 **Strong against:** Flying and Water

 **Weak fighting against** : Ground, Grass, Electric, and Dragon

 **Vulnerable to:** Ground

Electric moves don’t work on the Ground, or in this case grounded objects or insulated objects.

**Moveset:**

*Thunderbolt

*Quick attack

*Electroweb (electroball)

*Iron Tail

Agility

Thunder

Tackle

(10,000,000 volt thunderbolt as a z-move)

(G-maxing is also something he can do but in Galar only)

**Charizard**

**Type:** Fire/Flying

 **Strong against** : Bug, Grass, Steel, Ice, and Fighting

 **Weak fighting against:** Water, Fire, Rock, Dragon, and Electric

 **Vulnerable to:** Water, Ice, Electric, and Rock

**Moveset:**

*Flamethrower

Overheat

*Wing Attack

Steel Wing

*Dragon Tail

Slash

Dragon Breath

*Seismic Toss

Can fly at any time

When angry: Dragon Rage

**Sceptile**

**Type** : Grass

 **Strong against** : Ground, Water, and Rock

 **Weak fighting against** : Flying, Poison, Bug, Steel, Fire, Grass, and Dragon.

 **Vulnerable to** : Flying, Poison, Bug, Ice, and Fire

 **Moveset** :

Quick Attack

*Leaf Storm

*Leaf Blade

Bullet Seed

*Solar Beam

Agility

*Pound

**Greninja**

**Type:** Water/Dark

 **Strong against:** Ground, Rock, Fire, Ghost, and Psychic

 **Weak fighting against:** Fighting, Dark, Fairy, Grass, Dragon, and Water

 **Vulnerable to** : Grass, Fighting, Fairy, and Electric

**Moveset:**

*Water Shuriken

Water Pulse

Pound

*Double Team

*Cut

*Aerial Ace

(Can use The Bond Phenomena to become Ash-Greninja)

**Lycanroc**

**Type:** Rock

 **Strong against:** Flying, bug, Fire, and Ice

 **Weak fighting against:** Flying, Ground, and Steel

 **Vulnerable to:** Fighting, Ground, Steel, Water, and Grass

**Moveset:**

*Rock Throw

*Stone Edge

*Accelarock

*Counter

Bite

(Can use Splintered Stormshards as a z-move)

**Dragonite**

**Type:** Dragon/Flying

 **Strong against** : Dragon

 **Weak fighting against** : Dragon, and Fairy

 **Vulnerable to:** Ice, Dragon, and Fairy

**Moveset:**

Dragon Dance

Dragon Claw

Hurricane

Hyperbeam

**Gengar**

**Type:** Ghost/Poison

 **Strong against:** Ghost and Psychic

 **Weak fighting against:** Normal and Dark

 **Vulnerable to** : Ground, Psychic, Dark, and Ghost

**Moveset:**

Night Shade

Psychic (Psychokinesis)

Ice Punch

Shadow Ball

**Riolu**

**Type:** Fighting

 **Strong against** : Rock, Ice, Steel, Dark, and Normal

 **Weak fighting against** : Poison, Flying, Ghost, and Fairy

 **Vulnerable to** : Psychic, Fairy, and Flying

 **Moveset** :

Vacuum Wave

Force Punch

Reversal

Double Team

That is all

Have a good day/night

Till next time!


End file.
